The Doc (chapter)/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Doc," the thirty-fourth chapter of ''Heavy Rain''. Transcript (The chapter opens with Madison on her motorcycle. Her informant, Sam, gives her some information over the phone about the lead she is following.) Sam: Mad? It's Sam. I got your information. The owner of the apartment in Marble Street is a Dr. Adrian Baker. He's a struck-off surgeon, he used to sell drugs to junkies on the quiet. He made some cash and bought up some cheap-ass apartments, including the one in Marble Street. Of course he got caught, he did a few months in prison and was struck off the medical register. (Madison stops her motorcycle in front of a house.) Madison: Interesting...Thanks for the information, Sam. I owe you one. Sam: Hey, Mad...be careful, okay? Madison: I'm on it. Talk to you later. (Madison gets off her motorcycle.) (If Ethan completed the third trial:) Madison: The owner of the apartment where Ethan cut his finger lives here...It's not much of a lead, but it's all I've got. (If Ethan failed the third trial:) Madison: The owner of the apartment where Ethan was supposed to cut his finger lives here. Not much of a lead, but it's all I've got. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Tactic":) Madison: Gotta find some way to get him to talk about the Marble Street apartment. (If Madison chooses "Cover":) Madison: I'm gonna act all doped up, I hope he goes for the bait. (Madison approaches the house and rings the doorbell. The door opens.) Madison: Hi...I was told that you could get Betropen. Adrian: Sorry, you were misinformed. Goodbye. (Adrian attempts to shut the door. Whether Madison stops him or not, her dialogue is the same.) Madison: Hold on! I really need your help here. I can pay... Adrian: Well, why didn't you say so? Please, come in. (Madison enters the house.) Adrian: So, you're looking for Betropen, my dear? Are you having trouble sleeping? How much do you need? Madison: I don't know, about three, four boxes. Adrian: Well now, that shouldn't be a problem. Would you like a drink? I was just about to have one. (If Madison refuses:) Madison: No thanks. Adrian: Alcohol helps take the edge off the pills, don't you think? Anyway, we should drink a toast to our first deal. (If Madison agrees:) Madison: Sure, why not? (After either choice, Madison sits down while Adrian pours a drink for her and for himself.) Adrian: I haven't seen you around here before. Who told you about me? (If Madison chooses "Evade":) Madison: The important thing is that we're here, right? (If Madison chooses "Change Subject":) Madison: It's a tight neighborhood, people talk. (If Madison chooses "Invent":) Madison: I met a guy at a party. He popped some Betropen, told me he got it from you. (If Madison chooses "Vague":) Madison: I can't remember...my brain's fried with all these pills. Can't tell day from night half the time. (After choosing a response, Madison begins to ask Adrian a few questions.) (If Madison chooses "Clients":) Madison: Do you have many clients? Adrian: A few. I help to ease their anxiety. Am I handsome enough, thin enough, hard-working enough? I reassure those who find the system too difficult. I'm like a safety valve that keeps society from imploding. (If Madison chooses "Medicine?":) Madison: Can you get other types of medicine? Adrian: Everything has a price, my dear. What about you, do you have a price? Madison: Forget it, I'm not for sale. (If Madison chooses "Apartment":) Madison: I heard you had some apartments for rent? I'm looking. Adrian: Sorry, darling. Those are all booked up. Madison: Shame...I was looking for something 'round Marble Street. (After Madison asks about the apartment, Adrian gets up.) (If Madison drank the beverage Adrian gave her, she starts to feel lightheaded.) Adrian: Having some trouble? Didn't your mother ever warn you about accepting gifts from strangers? (Madison drops her glass and collapses on the floor, losing consciousness as Adrian laughs.) (If Madison didn't drink the beverage Adrian gave her:) Adrian: You're not drinking? (If Madison chooses "Yes":) Madison: Yeah, sure I am. (Madison takes a sip of her drink and begins to feel lightheaded, leading to the same dialogue as if she drank it earlier during the conversation.) (If Madison chooses "No":) Madison: I'm not really thirsty. (Madison sets her drink down.) Adrian: I'll get your prescription, won't be a moment. Wait here. Madison: That guy gives me the creeps...I better take a look around to see if I can find anything before he gets back. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Bedroom":) Madison: His bedroom. Might be something in his bedroom. (If Madison chooses "Rooms?":) Madison: Maybe a quick look behind those doors? I'll make up some lies if he finds me. (If Madison chooses "Fast":) Madison: Quick, gotta find something! (If Madison chooses "Noise":) Madison: Don't make a sound...he's near. (If Madison chooses "Glass":) Madison: He seemed to be upset that I wouldn't drink. I get the feeling I did the right thing. (If Madison chooses "KIller?":) Madison: Could the Doc be the Origami Killer? There's something about the way he looks... (If Madison chooses "Doc?":) Madison: What's he up to? He went down the hall to get the drugs... (If Madison looks in the drawer with the drinks on top of it:) Madison: The Doc seems to be interested in property, amongst other things... (If Madison looks in the other drawer to the right of the room:) Madison: Looks like he 'retired' a bunch of medical supplies on his way out. There's enough sleeping pills in here to knock out an army... (If Madison enters the bedroom and looks on the desk, she can find a card for the Blue Lagoon nightclub with the name "Paco" written on the back of it.) (If Madison leaves after finding the card, she gets on her motorcycle and drives away, ending the chapter.) (If Madison goes down the hallway, she looks into the kitchen before being knocked out from behind by Adrian with a baseball bat.) Adrian: Nosy little ferret...we're gonna have some fun together, my darling. I promise... (If Madison takes too long to find any evidence and leave:) Adrian: I've got the answer to your sleeping problem right here. Sweet dreams, my dear... (Adrian punches Madison in the face, knocking her out.) (If Madison was drugged or knocked out by Adrian, the scene transitions to her waking up and finding herself tied up in Adrian's basement. She notices a dead body in the corner.) Adrian: Ah, say hello to Matthew. He claimed he had come for the census. Another one of those goddamn government spies... (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Scared":) Madison: Oh my god! He's going to cut me up! Adrian: So, you're interested in my Marble Street apartment...I rent it to my friend Paco, if you must know. I've no idea what he does there, maybe that's where he fornicates with his dancers from the Blue Lagoon...to be honest, I don't give a damn. Just as long as he pays his rent, he can do whatever he likes. But enough with the chit-chat. I miss surgery, you see, so I take every opportunity to practice. I don't have any instruments here, so I use whatever comes to hand. I hope you won't hold that against me... (Adrian turns around, revealing a drill.) Adrian: Hold tight, this might sting a little. (Adrian positions the drill between Madison's legs before he is interrupted by the doorbell ringing.) Adrian: Have you ever noticed? As soon as you start to do a little housework, someone always comes calling. I'll get rid of our visitor and be right back. Don't move, I won't be long. (Adrian leaves to answer the door. The conversation with Adrian and the Bible salesman will be cut short if Madison uses the drill to cut herself free from her ropes. The player can also view her thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Idea":) Madison: There's gotta be something I can do! (If Madison chooses "Fast":) Madison: Hurry! I've got to do something before he gets back... (If Madison chooses "Links":) Madison: Wait! The cords seem to be looser on one of my legs... Bible salesman: Hello, sir. I've come to bring you the word of the Lord in the form of these magnificent Bibles, which I will gladly leave with you in return for a contribution of only five dollars. Adrian: No thanks, I'm not interested. Bible salesman: Come now, brother, I cannot believe that the word of the Lord is of no interest to you. We, his humble flock, should walk in his steps, for Saint John has said- Adrian: Thanks a lot, but I don't need anything. Bible salesman: Who does not need a Bible in these times of violence and hatred? Holy Scripture will bring you peace and tranquility any time you need it, all for a mere five dollars! Adrian: Read my lips. No. Bible. For. Me. Buzz off. (Adrian slams the door closed.) (If Madison misses the first chance to escape her ropes, Adrian returns and picks the drill back up.) Adrian: Sorry. I detest being interrupted when I'm operating. Now then, where were we? (The doorbell rings again.) Adrian: Do you believe it? There's some days that I seem to be the most popular doc in town...two seconds, and then I'm all yours. (Adrian leaves to answer the door again, giving Madison a second chance to escape. The player can view her thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Die":) Madison: Don't wanna die...I don't wanna die! (If Madison chooses "Solution":) Madison: It's my last chance. Gotta find something, now! Bible salesman: The Lord has decided to make a special effort with you, brother, and he wants me to let you have this magnificent volume for a mere three dollars. Adrian: Alright, you convinced me. Please, step inside. (The Bible salesman enters the house.) Adrian: Just give me a moment and I'll get your three dollars. (Adrian leaves for a moment before knocking the salesman out with a baseball bat. He then makes his way back to the basement.) (If Madison misses the second chance to escape, she begins to struggle and scream loudly.) Adrian: Sorry about that. My next appointment has arrived a little early. But don't worry, we have just enough time to finish you off! (Adrian positions the drill between Madison's legs again.) Adrian: Don't be afraid. We'll make our last moments together excruciatingly memorable! (The scene transitions outside of Adrian's house. Madison's screams and Adrian's laughter are heard as she is killed, ending the chapter.) (If Madison manages to free herself at any time while Adrian is gone, he returns and the two begin to fight.) (If Madison loses the fight and is killed, Adrian laughs while placing her body back onto the operating table and stroking her body, ending the chapter.) (If Madison wins the fight, she fakes being knocked out before stabbing Adrian with his own drill, killing him. Before leaving the house, she kicks his body over and retrieves the Blue Lagoon card from the bedroom if she hadn't found it earlier. The chapter ends with her driving away.) Doc, The